


Motel Saints.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, a little of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: The thought had crossed his mind so many times, he didn't care anymore, he was going to ask.“Would you kiss me?” That was it, Tomás had said it.“What?” Marcus was all but about to jump out of the bed, his heart still, waiting for the punchline, almost needing it.





	Motel Saints.

**Author's Note:**

> 19/04/2019: I made a quick (like 5 minutes quick) check on this because it got kudos (yay thanks!!) and corrected some errors, but nothing important changed! Thanks for all the love since I put this up!

They were already in their respective beds, they haven’t even changed clothes, so used to sleeping just a few hours and in far worse places; the fatigue of the day settling down in them, but, still, Tomás couldn’t sleep, he hadn’t been able to for a time now. It wasn’t about the exorcisms, nor about the demons…, exactly. “About what the demon said…” he said, slowly turning in his side so he faced Marcus bed. They had turned off the lights ten seconds ago or so, so he couldn’t see a thing, still, he tried, because he was talking about a demon, but he was really doing something more deep, personal, they didn’t talk that much about personal things, and they had to because demons could use them against them if they weren’t careful.

“It was nothing” Marcus didn’t turn around, he was still in his bed, Tomás knew because he could hear every single movement the beds made when they moved, there were a lot of them every night, none while Marcus talked.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t have a normal life, and I’m sorry your job is-” he started saying, trying to, perhaps, move his mind from one of the more persistent thoughts he had ever had.

“Hey, hey, Tomás I’m an adult man, I can choose, and I did, I chose long time ago.” Now Marcus was moving, turning in his side, and Tomás could see it as well as heard it.

“But Peter and you.”

“Don’t worry I wasn’t going to let you for Peter. I killed for you.”

“Would you kiss me?” That was it, Tomás had said it.

“What?” Marcus was all but about to jump out of the bed, his heart still, waiting for the punchline, almost needing it.

“You seem to like it.” It wasn’t what Marcus had expected for an answer. Was it criticism? He knew how to react to it.

“Kissing you?” he said, well knowing Tomás hadn’t meant that, and the tone in his answer made him realize Tomás wasn’t judging him, it eased his mind.

“Kissing men.”

“That’s because I like to, you don’t.”

“How do you know that?” he sounded almost indignant, as if Marcus was assuming things instead of giving the easy answer.

“Do you like men?”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“‘Maybe’ That’s not really an answer.”

“That’s the reason I want you to kiss me.”

“I’m not some kind of ‘Gay test’.”

“Hey, I’m not saying that! I… I’ve been thinking…”

“Thinking? That’s dangerous, luv.” Oh, now Marcus was interested.

“Marcus, I’m being serious.”

“What have you been thinking about, Tomás?”

“You.”

“Me.”

“You kissing me.” Tomás could see Marcus reaction in the moonlight, it was priceless, the man who had always showed so confident, now looking so incredulous about the fact of Tomás wanting to kiss him.

“Why have you been thinking that.”

“I don’t know! Maybe because I want you to, maybe I… I don’t know.”

“Since when.” It wasn’t funny anymore, Tomás was being serious after all, he was really thinking about it, had he been pinning for Marcus for some time? Maybe as much as he had for him? It wasn’t even possible in Marcus head, but now everything seemed a possibility, it almost felt real.

“Since…” Tomás knew the exact moment, and it was right at the start, but he tried to look for another escape, finally he resigned himself, it was better to get it out “Since you pined me against the wall the day I met you?”

“Are you asking me?” he sounded amused, but he was screaming inside, how was that happening to him? He was an old man, not that he hadn’t been handsome but Tomás was… he was ‘pretty’, he could have any man he wanted, why choosing him?

“I don’t know Marcus. It was stupid. Sorry. I’m going back to sleep” he said, turning to the other side, the silence started to fill the space between them, even with Tomás agitated breath and Marcus not-stopping heart. Then Tomás talked again, almost whispering, but loud enough for Marcus to heard “But you know, I think it was it, if you hadn’t been so...”

“Are you blaming me for you wanting to kiss me?” he stopped Tomás discourse, and Tomás turned again, facing him, his face in the moonlight, or maybe the light coming for a not so far neon sing, was something out of a museum, Tomás was a work of art, hadn’t he heard The Call he could have been a model, an underwear m- Marcus stopped his line of thought, hearing Tomás new excuse.

“I’m not blaming you, I’m just saying if you hadn’t been so…”

“So…?”

“Hot” he whispered, turning red.

“What?” well, that was new, he couldn’t feel his breath, ‘hot’? What the Hell, Tomás thought (thinks?) he was hot?

“Hot! I said hot.”

“I think you are delirious” Marcus turned to his other side, he had had enough.

“If you kissed me I’d get it out of my organism” Tomás said almost demanding when he heard Marcus moving, he had had enough too, enough of them turning against a wall so they didn’t have to face each other, enough of not facing his own feelings, enough of not kissing Marcus.

“Tomás, you are something else” he was smiling, he turned again, cussing at the sound.

Tomás looked into his eyes, as directly as the faint light and the distance let him, and after a breve silence, much denser than the last one, and after being feed up of Marcus damn cute (and hot) smirk he said “Are you thinking of doing it?”

“You’re being serious.”

“As I’ve already told you.”

“Close your eyes”

“Why? Oh! Okay” he smiled like a kid the night before Christmas.

Marcus stood up and walked slowly towards Tomás, every step resonating in Tomás heart as if he was walking in a stone castle, in the old resonating corridor between the benches in an old chapel and not in a glued-down parquet floor in a motel that hold more sin than grace.

Tomás felt Marcus hands cupping his head, rounding his jawbone like they had done so many more times. It felt totally different though.

“I…”

“Please, don’t remind me is you I’m going to kiss, it’s weird enough as it is, luv.”

“I like it” he said, opening and eye and seeing Marcus at a respectable distance, still too far away, he opened the other eye.

“I haven’t kissed you yet” Marcus said smiling “I knew I’m good, but didn’t think I was that good.”

“I’m talking about you calling me ‘luv’, I like it.”

Marcus swallowed “Close your damn eyes” he said and Tomás obeyed, closing them both as hard as he could, and then opening them a little, looking at Marcus trough his eyelashes, seeing him liking his lips and getting a little closer, their foreheads together “No cheating” he warned, Tomás closes his eyes for good.

Marcus made their noses touch for a moment, then he angled his head, Tomás doing it at the exact same moment, as if it was written.

"I've missed you these months" Tomás murmured almost against Marcus' lips.

"I missed you my whole life." Marcus licked his bottom lip once more before kissing Tomás. He was really touching his lips. He didn’t have to do anything for Tomás to open his mouth demanding more, his tongue looking for Marcus’, he opened his mouth sucking Tomás’ tongue inside, biting at the tip a little.

Tomás’ hands were in his t-shirt, fist around his v-neck, he was going to break it anytime now. He was pulling at Marcus, trying to make him lay in top of himself, and he was making a good job out of it. Few seconds kissing and Marcus had his knees at each side of Tomas’ legs, slowly making them both lay in the bed, they turned and moved a little so Tomás wouldn’t hit the wall.

Tomás was pulling and tugging at his t-shirt, Marcus was still to concentrated in giving Tomás the best kiss of his life to even realize it was happening, he was all over Tomás, his hands at each side of his head so he wouldn’t fall on top of him, one of his hands slowly venturing down Tomás torso from time to time, then resting at his check or messing with his, oh, so well styled, hair.

He was biting at his lips, and then his lips where the ones bitten, he tugged and Tomás moaned, he was under him fucking _moaning_ , he was getting as hard as a rock, and he knew he had to stop, but, oh, God, how could him…

“Tomás” it was all he could say before Tomás was kissing him again, it was… angrier this time, he was trying to shut him up and there were only a couple of things he wanted right now more than being shut up, but he had to say it anyway. “Tomás, you asked for a kiss” he said, getting in his knees and pushing Tomás down to the bed, between his legs, so he could talk, and that little devious demon moved his hips, he was so hard, and it was pressing right in his ass.

“’Ask and you shall receive’” Tomás said moving again.

“I can’t believe I have to be the voice of the reason once again. You had your kiss, now-”

“And it made me stop questioning why I wanted it and if I’d like it.”

“Good, then I have to-” Tomás took him by the hips and brought him down, Marcus couldn’t help but moan, “Okay, luv, stop this now, or I won’t control myself.”

“I liked it, if you were asking yourself that.”

“Really? Couldn’t say” he said, sliding his hand between them to touch Tomás hard on trough the pants and, as bad as an impulsive idea it had been, Tomás moaning while pressing up in his hand till the point it almost hurt was an image he was going to maintain forever in his mind.

“That’s not fair play.”

“We don’t play fair.”

“And I wanted it because I’ve been thinking about you-”

“You told me.”

“Please, Marcus, don’t interrupt me” he said moving again. “I’ve been thinking about you doing it, kissing me, for a long time, but I’ve been thinking about you inside of me for some time now, too.”

“Tomás.”

“It started one night, we shared a bed, do you remember?”

“How could I forget” it was torture, a sweet torture, but painful nonetheless. “I’m sorry.”

“It had been a hard day; I took a shower first.”

“I know.”

“When I came back…”

Now it was Marcus the one moving, lowering himself to get a little of friction.

“I was touching myself.”

“You were” he made Marcus bow to kiss him, quick and brief, but just because he wanted to bite at his neck “It was so hot.”

“I covered myself way too quick for you to…” he exhaled a little ‘Ah’ as Tomás bit down again “Tomás.”

“I watched a little before you knew I was there”

“Voyeur” he said smirking.

“Exhibitionist” he defended himself, “I said something just because I was getting hard, and I didn’t want…”

“I understand.”

“But it didn’t exactly work, as you can see.”

“Yeah.”

“Then you cuddle me all night,” Tomas found his collarbones, and he treated them as if he had found the Holy Grail “grinding in me,” Marcus swallowed “touching me” he was kissing and nipping at Marcus collarbones, every word reverberating through all of Marcus body. “I almost came.”

“What?”

“I was so hard, Marcus, I couldn’t think about other thing for the next week, it was a blessing we didn’t have any exorcisms then.”

“Heavens, Tomás, why are you doing this to me? Is it some kind of punishment?”

“It’s because I want you to fuck me.”

“Tomás, I won’t.”

“But you want” he said, caressing Marcus erection, the touch not near enough, Marcus hips moved on their own, following Tomás movements.

“You bloody well know I want.”

“Then?”

“Tomás, you are a Priest, a bloody good one, I don’t want you throwing it away for… for a night of too much thinking.”

“I won’t be throwing anything away, and you are the only one thinking too much, I already did that, for more than a month.”

“And your conclusion was you wanted a fuck? I don’t believe it.”

“My conclusion was that we give a lot, anytime now we’re going to die, and we’ll probably die together, why not live our lives together?”

“We are together.”

“Why don’t give each other all that we have to give, all that the other needs?”

“And you need-”

“Your dick inside me.”

“You’ll break a vow.”

“I have already broken one or two before.”

First time he had seen Tomás he had thought he was pretty, but he wasn’t even his type so it wouldn’t be a problem, now, as Tomás kissed him again, mobbing below him and making him grunt and moan, he only could think how wrong he had been.

He wanted to say more, but he shouldn’t be the one with the counterarguments to them fucking, he wasn’t a priest anymore anyway, so why punish himself?

So he bit at Tomás neck, making sure he’d have a mark there for tomorrow, for as long as possible, so he could remember that night was real even if next day Tomás wanted it over. But the way he was moving, the sounds he was making, it made Marcus think maybe Tomás wouldn’t run away next day.

“Loss the t-shirt” Tomás had found an archenemy in the form of a plain white t-shirt that was embracing Marcus torso as tight as Tomás wanted to.

Marcus obeyed taking it off, almost cuming at the mere sight of Tomás face, eyes opened and pleased.

God, it was all madness, he still could end it. His hesitation wasn’t put up with for long.

“Please, Marcus” Tomás was begging, _begging_ to be _fucked_. He had made his sacrifices, he had earned something, hadn’t he?

Marcus moved so he could unzip Tomás, and he smiled, of course he did. Done with the pants, throwing them to the floor, for a moment he thought of fucking Tomás like that, still semi-dressed and without taking of his pants, so dirty, so hot. Oh, but, it wasn’t the way to fuck Tomás, dirty yes, but without seeing his whole body? Without knowing if he blushed all over his body? No, that was impossible. Collar still bracing his neck, making Marcus feel as sinful as ever, he felt like a demon undressing the image of a saint, he thought that maybe letting it sit in Tomás neck for a little longer wouldn’t be so bad.

Tomás tugged at Marcus pants, and he didn’t think for a moment before unzipping himself.

Then Tomás moved, getting in his forearms, and turning around, Marcus almost died at the sight of Tomás’ ass in his underwear, then he crawled from under him, and suddenly Marcus felt so fucking dirty, in a bad way.

“If you wanted to stop you only had to told me.”

“I didn’t want-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Tomás”

“Shut up, for a moment Marcus, just, just let me talk.” He was right in front of him, he moved a hand, touching himself while looking at Marcus, Marcus hadn’t been so confused for a long time. “I want to blow you.”

“Fuck” _Fuck._

“It’s that okay with you?”

“How could it be not?”

“I don’t know; you’re opposing to a lot tonight.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I just didn’t want to make you do things you don’t want to.”

“How could be a thing I’m begging you to do something I don’t want to do?” he kissed Marcus before he could think of any example, then he was kissing at Marcus chess, almost caressing it, tugging at his pants and underwear. Marcus hit the bed, his head almost out of the bed, he didn’t care at all, he lifted his hips and Tomás got him out of his last clothes.

He kissed one of the bites in Marcus’ collarbones and gently pushed Marcus down in the bed, Tomás almost knocked down the lamp at the side table with a foot when he laid himself. He kissed Marcus’ tights, he was so hard Tomas’ was a little scared, the good part was that even if he hadn’t done this before he was sure it would bring Marcus over the edge.

He kissed at the tip and Marcus smirked, throwing his head back. Tomás felt some kind of pride, and he took Marcus in his mouth, as if he was taking communion for the first time, doubtful but so wishful.

“If you” Tomás was so concentrated he didn’t register Marcus was trying to say something till Marcus tugged at his hair that he had taken hold of a few moments before. “If you still want to get… I need you to stop.” Was that disappointment in Tomás’ face? Oh God, how had Him sent them together? They were clearly going to descent into Hell together as it was. “Or no.”

Tomás let him go, slowly slipping out of him, Marcus almost came. Tomás kissed him and then nipped at his ear. “Get me ready” he whispered.

Marcus almost died, he couldn’t find the words till Tomás was the one lying down, his head almost kicking at the headboard, and he in top of him “Do we even have any kind of lubricant?”

“In my bag.”

He was going to kill Marcus. “I… That’s so… How long have you been...?”

“A lot. I bought it yesterday.”

“You knew I was going to give in, didn’t you?” Marcus said, already moving towards the bag, he was so hard walking was painful.

“Sooner or later” Tomás smiled while Marcus returned, lubricant already popped and some in his fingers, Tomás opened his legs, eyes never leaving Marcus, at the same time Marcus’ eyes didn’t know where to look at, his face, his legs slowly separating just for him, his chest slowly rising and dropping, much faster when he started teasing with one finger.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he said, his finger easily entering him.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned of everything but omission.” Marcus almost chocked, his dick throbbing.  “I’ve had sinful thoughts about a man” he said it while slowly moving in Marcus finger, who started to tease with a second one “I’ve thought about him having me in his bed. And I wanted it, I wanted it so much that” a low whimper as the second finger joined the first, he didn’t stop his movements “that I touched myself, while thinking about him touching me, while thinking about riding him, shucking him and, _¡joder!_ ” That was the third finger, Tomás didn’t move for a moment, then Marcus started moving his fingers, and in a couple of seconds he followed “I like it so much I acted upon those thoughts.” Marcus slowly got his fingers out, Tomás felt the loss, showing it not only in his face but his hips and aching dick. Marcus moved up, kissing at his neck, and pumping his own cock before aligning himself with Tomás. “And I want to act upon them, again and again.”

“I see” he said, using his best ‘confessional voice’ “I supposed you sinned of word too.”

“I’ve begged for him, for his cock inside of me.”

“Really? And how have you?” he teased, moving himself but not entering him, not yet.

“I say things like: ‘Fuck me, please, I need your cock inside of me, Marcus, please, I need to feel you filling me, feeling you completing me. Fulling me. Your big cock filling me so much, so hard, I’ll feel it for days to come. I could cum only for it, please, Marcus, stop teasing me” he said it all looking directly at Marcus eyes, rounding his neck with his arms, slowly getting his legs around Marcus hips.

“You are good at begging, Son” he said entering him, Tomás moaned, and Marcus bite his lower lip. They stayed like that for a couple of moments “God, luv, you’re so tight.”

“Fuck me, Marcus, please, start fucking me.”

Marcus did. He sure as fuck did, he started rocking his hips, and the sounds Tomás made were so obscene, he could imagine fucking him in a Church, his moans resonating all over the place, the Saints looking down on them, but if it was God the one that send them together who were the saints to say they shouldn’t be _together_ , as together as they could, almost becoming one, just as they were doing.

“Am I forgiven, Father?” Damn, Tomás was so dirty, playing games like that while he moved at the rhythm of, every time harder, thrusts.

Marcus lowered himself so he could speak at Tomás’ ear “Haven’t it occupied your mind, maybe you aren’t confessing to a Father but a sinner himself? Just another devil?”

“Then why you still seem Holy to my eyes?” Tomás answered, taking his head in his hands, and closing his eyes as Marcus thrust once again, hard and long. “¡Dios mío!”

“You don’t want Him looking down at us just now, darling, so better don’t call His name again.”

“Jealous?” he almost whimpered.

“If that means you are _all mine_ I can take being jealous over envious.” He punctuated it with a hard push, his hands going to the headboard that was madding a horrible sound he was sure everyone in the motel heard, and they were going to have a problem with those Texans if they found out the two priest they were so happy about hosting where fucking and blaspheming in the free room they had offered them.

"Marcus" As Tomás moaned his name, scratching his back and moving under him Marcus couldn’t care less, but still it was a nice reminder that, at that moment, and probably only for that short period of time, Tomás was only his.

"That's better, luv"

“I’m coming, Marcus” he whispered, as if he was lacking air.

“I haven’t even touched you.” Marcus said lowering a hand towards his chest with the intention of pumping him. Tomas took it in his own hand.

“But you are doing it right now” He said, clarifying the thought with a movement of his hips.

And with that, a tightening of strong muscles, a whisper, some panting, and Marcus name shouted so high the sky was parting over them.

Marcus came soon after, ridding the orgasm out of Tomás as if his life depended on it, hard and quick without the glimpse of a rhythm, he came inside Tomás, and he hoped he didn’t mind because filling him was the hotter experience he had ever had. He kissed him, only then seeing the mess Tomás had made out of himself, his own cum was all over his stomach, some of it getting as high as his chin, he used his thumb to clean it, looking directly at Tomás while he shucked it.

Had he only been a couple years younger and Tomás knew he would be getting hard just at the sight of it.

Marcus was going to move out of him when Tomás stopped him. ‘Just a little more’ he had said, how was Marcus going to deny it to him? To them?

Minutes passed, and Marcus finally moved out of him, making Tomás whimper a little out of pain, he kissed Marcus to reassure him he was all right.

They covered themselves with bed sheets they’ll have to get a form of cleaning the next morning if they wanted to keep a free motel room.

“Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis.”

“I love you.” Tomás said, caressing his check, “ _Te amo_ , _Marcus. Te amo_.” He kissed him, and patiently waited for the instant reply coming from his lover, he was going to call Marcus that, as well as a lot of other things, as many as Marcus let him; lover, however, was his favorite right now.

“I love you, as much, _cielo_.”


End file.
